The Girl From Heaven
by morixxx
Summary: A short story on how Nagisa met her Guardian Angel


Ah…today I wanted to shout 'WEIRDNESS DAYS'. Totally! I like being left alone by myself when I'm feeling…well that's what I feel. It was the natural order of things. I blew everything this time. I am being punished for failing my Math Subject. And now, teacher hand me this super thick basic mathematics for me to review. I can't believe this!

I thought of resting in an empty park where I lay down in soft cool grasses, all by myself… Being left alone means there's no one who'd bother the crap out of you. No one would tail you around like some crazy person, and no problem would jump on you like an idiot on Christmas evening. This math thingy really starts to knock my head hard. Now, I started hallucinating things that not suppose to be here.

As I look up in the sky, my eyes roll to the tall trees. I noticed there's a girl like she's floating on top of tallest tree. I was curious who that person was. I focused my vision, trying to collect the image. It looks like…a girl. She was standing there staring at me happily with this big smile on her face. Suddenly, she lost her balance and she just fell. WHAT…THE…HELL! I rushed in to help her. Man! She just like fell from the sky. When I got there, she landed on that soft patch of grass and stood up and smiled.

"Hello there!" She didn't even seem to mind that her body was covered in bruises and her hair was laced through with leaves and twigs. CRAP!

"Try to move back Nagisa. Try to move back as slowly as possible." The lady in pure white dress talked to me. She was damn beautiful.

"Wha..." I'm so freaked out and I jumped away, making the sign of the cross and using the thick book in my hand as a shield and a possible weapon. She cocked her head to the side in confusion and raised a hand at me as if she wanted to touch me but was afraid of doing so. What kind of…..being is she? She looked like a human, but humans do not survive falls like that and only get bruises and scratches. Is she a god or something? She looked hurt, emotionally hurt.

"Nagisa" she murmured gently and took a step forward.

OH MY GOD! SHE KNOWS MY NAME?! OH MY GOD IS SHE GOING TO KILL ME?! OH MY GOD! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GO-

"Stop saying the Lord's name in vain." She grinned and ran a hand through her messy, twig-laced hair and bit her lip. She flexed her shoulders and walked towards me.

I backed away of course, using the thick book in my hands like a shield and a possible weapon. But she just continued to walk until she was a few inches from me.

"Hi! Nice meeting you! I'll be your guardian angel as of today!"

Shoot me! I must have gone mad! It's all thanks to math. I'm seeing ghost! Please do the honor and shoot me. I am turning crazy.

"And you're not crazy. I will help you with your problem." She said smiling at me again.

OH MY GOD! SHE CAN READ MIND! OH MY GOD! I REALLY AM INSANE! OH MY G-

She pouted, "Why do you keep using the Lord's name in vain?"

That's it! I'm freaked out. I'm really, really freaked out! What's going on here? What is this 'thing' doing here? Why does she look like she knows everything about me?

"W-what're you?" I breathed and backed farther away. She followed me with dainty footsteps.

'"I'm your guardian angel, Nagisa. My name is Honoka." She said again.

"Ho- Angel's don't exist."

"Oh, but they do."

"Y-you probably got you head a hard knock. You're sick on the head."

"I'm perfectly fine and healthy and your guardian angel."

"Where's your caretaker?"

The girl stepped closer and closer and rested a hand on my chest. Everything suddenly felt warm and…beautiful. A bright light began to shine and before I knew it she was smiling widely and holding a bottle in her pale scratched hands.

"WHAT THE **** JUST HAPPENED? WHERE'D YOU GET THAT BOTTLE? OH MY GOD! ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN?"

She giggled and held the bottle closer to her, and then she frowned. "Saying bad words isn't good you know," she said. "And I said that I'M YOUR GUARDIAN."

That's it! I dropped my book and ran away. But she just appeared right in front of me.

"Don't believe me?" she giggled. She tucked the bottle under her arm and closed her eyes. "I want you believe in me. No one will dare to help you but me."

Why is this crazy person here? I want to wake up in this stupid dream. Please end this now!


End file.
